I want to sleep in
by KikkyChan
Summary: Alibaba is trying to sleep in but Aladdin won't have any of that. Today is a beautiful day to train, but Alibaba finds a different way to do that. Written for HylianShadow86. All warnings inside. DLDR.


**A/N) Let's start with the warnings: This is not only Yaoi, meaning Boyxboy smex, but my shame is nowhere to be found as this is also Shota, meaning little boy smex. Barely any plot so it's pretty PWP. It's Alibaba and Aladdin. The couple is obviously adorable and doesn't get enough love. (Alibaba is just plain shippable)**

**This was written as part of a bet on Angelic Land's story. If the story ended tragically, I win and HylianShadow86 had to write a Yuri pairing of my choice. If it ended happily, he won and made me write Shota. Needless to say, I lost. So congrats HS86 for winning, and AL for completing your story. Here ya go.**

**I don't own Magi. Only this story. And as my blushing face wrote this, I'm not sure I want to own that lol. **

Aladdin poked his head into Alibaba's room. The king candidate was sleeping in, and that was unacceptable. Today was a beautiful day for training. Sure Sharrkan had been running him into the ground with sword training, but Aladdin had his own problems. Training with Yamraiha was brutal, especially when all he could think about was smashing his face into those big beautiful breasts.

He walked over to the bed that contained his friend. He poked Alibaba's cheek. The blonde moaned, and rolled over. Aladdin froze. That moan sounded really nice. The young Magi bit his bottom lip. Lately, he had been feeling quite odd. Like his body was acting grown up, but he wasn't. Smashing his face in breasts was actually making him hard. So was watching Alibaba pouring sweat while he trained. He remembered Sinbad's shocked expression when he innocently asked if it was okay for one boy to love another. He gave a cryptic "more than you know little one."

He missed Sinbad grabbing Ja'far's butt as he walked off.

Aladdin got his bearings back, and softly hit Alibaba on the head with his staff,

"Get up Alibaba!" He said.

The blonde whined, and moved over onto his back, covering his eyes with his arm,

"Why? I'm beat, Aladdin! I just want to sleep in today."

"That's not a good answer, Alibaba. It's beautiful outside. I bet Sharrkan would love to spar today."

Alibaba removed his arm, and rolled over onto his side. An annoying morning problem made it's presence known, and he didn't need to embarrass himself. He propped his head up, and looked at the boy.

When you got right down to it, Aladdin really was adorable. Long blue hair, and big blue eyes. The blonde had even had a few wet dreams thanks to this boy. The feeling wasn't new to him. Alibaba knew he was gay for quite a long time. He and his best friend, Cassim, were lovers. That's why his death caused him some distress.

Aladdin knew Alibaba was thinking, so he did his usual routine, and offered out his hand.

"Come on, Alibaba. Let's go."

Alibaba didn't know why, but he grabbed Aladdin's hand, and pulled him closer

"Alibaba what are you...Mmhp!" He was silenced by a pair of lips on his own. He quickly recovered, and melted into the kiss. How many times had he dreamed about a moment like this? His face heated up from a deep blush, when the blonde had pulled him onto the bed.

Alibaba pulled away, and gasped. What was he doing? This was Aladdin, a magi, his best friend through thick and thin. You don't just start kissing people close to you. Especially, a young child like Aladdin. He looked up to apologize to him, but saw something he never expected. The blue haired magi was looking at him with lust darkened blue eyes. He reached a shaking hand up, and cupped Aladdin's face

"Aladdin.." He said softly.

"Alibaba...I-I have been having strange feelings for you. That kiss felt nice. Can-can you k-kiss me again? Please?" Aladdin said climbing onto Alibaba.

The blonde placed his hands on the smaller boys waist. He leaned up, and kissed him hard and passionately.

Aladdin felt his breathe catch in his throat when he felt a tongue run across his bottom lip. He recovered quickly, and opened his mouth allowing the tongue entrance.

The blonde moaned at feeling the smaller ones tongue tentatively dancing with his own. He felt Aladdin grind into his lap, and pulled away.

"I'm sorry Alibaba! Did I so something wrong?" Aladdin said his cheeks a deep red.

"No, but do you really want to do this?" Alibaba asked him.

Aladdin nodded with certainty. The blonde rolled the little magi off his body with ease, and laid him onto the bed. He climbed between the boys legs, and began pulling the wraps off his chest exposing perfectly pink tiny nipples. He rolled the nubs between his fingers, and smiled at Aladdin's soft moans. He trailed his hands down, and grabbed the top of the boys puffy white pants, and pulled them off. His eyes went wide when Aladdin caught the rope around his neck, and pulled him in close.

"It's not fair I'm the only one naked, Alibaba." The boy said looking away from Aladdin.

The blonde climbed off him, and quickly removed the shorts and shirt he wore to bed. He watched Aladdin sit up, and toss his vest and bandages to the floor. He crawled back on top of the blue haired magi, and kissed him softly again.

He began trailing soft kisses and bites down the boys jaw, down his neck, across his chest, and on his stomach.

Aladdin started to squirm, and giggle at the feeling. Alibaba stopped and looked up at him.

"You alright?"

"Yeah. It just tickles."

Alibaba put two fingers in his mouth. Aladdin watched him curiously, but he trusted his first real friend.

"Hopefully this won't tickle, or hurt to bad." Alibaba said to Aladdin.

He moved down Aladdin's tiny frame, and kneeled between his legs. He looked at the eager erection of the boy, and put his mouth on it taking the whole thing in his hot, wet mouth.

Aladdin tensed up, and threw his head back, moaning loudly. The overwhelming pleasure was short lived at he felt the tip of a wet finger slip into a strange place.

"What are you doing Alibaba?" He panted. His face a mix of pleasure and pain.

Alibaba pulled off the erection, and stilled his finger.

"I have to stretch you, if you want me to make love to you."

"Oh...well it hurts. But I trust you."

"Hopefully it won't hurt much longer. I'm sorry Aladdin." He went back to moving his finger into the boys incredibly tight entrance, kissing and licking at they boys thighs.

Aladdin's legs trembled. He felt full, stretched, and a burning in his backside.

"Hand me a pillow Aladdin." Alibaba said while pushing another finger into the boy.

The magi grit his teeth, willing his body to accept the larger intrusion. He reached over, and grabbed a pillow, holding it out to the blonde.

Alibaba took the pillow, and made Aladdin arch his body up. He placed it in the small of his back, to keep his butt propped up. He hooked his fingers while pulling them back, and smiled when Aladdin's body began to tremble, and he let out a choked moan. He wiggled a third finger into the now panting boy, and kept working on that spot. He put his mouth back onto Aladdin's small penis, and ran his tongue over the sensitive head, and down the prominent vein on the underside of it.

"Mmph...Alibaba. I-I feel really weird. I think we should stop." Aladdin said in between his pants.

Alibaba hummed a Nu uh, and continued working his fingers and mouth.

"Ali...ahh!" Aladdin cried out, fisting his hands into the sheets, and bucking his hips. Seeking out more friction. His body shook uncontrollably, as he felt something come out of the tip of his erection, and into Alibaba's waiting mouth. He covered his face, mortified at what just happened.

Alibaba pulled off licking his lips, and gently pulled his fingers out.

"What's wrong Aladdin?" He asked pulling the boys hands away from his face.

"I'm sorry! I don't know what happened and then I..." Tears were sparkling in his blue eyes.

"Hey calm down. You just had an orgasm is all. That was just semen. You feel good right?"

Aladdin nodded.

"Well, then I'm happy. Is it okay if we continue? This is getting painful." He indicated his swollen erection.

"I want to make you feel good too, Alibaba. Do what you want with me."

Alibaba took Aladdin's legs, and set them on his waist. Using one hand he spit into it, and rubbed it against his penis with a few long strokes. Then, he guided it into Aladdin's tight entrance. He was still relaxed from the previous orgasm so the blonde worked it all in, in one powerful thrust. He moaned at the tight heat, fighting the urge to seek pleasure for only himself. He got an idea. He hooked an arm under Aladdin, and expertly moved their bodies so he was sitting up with the magi still connected, sitting on his lap.

Aladdin stopped tensing his body, and felt every inch of Alibaba inside of him. He grabbed onto the blondes shoulders, while he arched his body, throwing his head back, moaning loudly.

"Oh, Alibaba. I feel so full. But it's good."

Alibaba leaned his head on Aladdin's shoulder, breathing deeply "You are so tight Aladdin. Can I move?"

Aladdin nodded, and then dug blunt nails into the blondes shoulders as intense pleasure and dull pain wracked his body, causing him to tremble.

Alibaba was moving the tiny boy up and down on his waist. Driving himself deeper and faster into him. Only spurned on by the boys panting, moaning, and wails of pleasure.

Eventually, Aladdin began rocking his hips, after Alibaba angled their bodies to strike his prostate repeatedly.

Their slick, sweaty bodies were moving in tandem. The sounds of flesh crashing together resonating through the whole room. Aladdin's cries coming out more frequent, and raising in pitch.

Alibaba grabbed Aladdin closer to him. Feeling his tiny prick smashed against their stomachs, as he rocked their bodies together and kissing him. Desperately, hungrily, wanting to taste every inch of that mouth. Thrusting into the tightness with reckless abandon, and in an uneven rhythm.

"Alibaba...it's...it's" Aladdin broke off. His body arching beautifully as he let loose a loud, sexy, and pleasure filled wail. His semen shooting onto both of their chests, and his inner walls clamping onto Alibaba's cock still buried inside of him.

Alibaba didn't last long after that. A few more upward thrusts, and his body stiffened and the shook as he buried himself in the tightness. Shooting ribbons of thick cum into the body on his lap. He laid back onto the bed, taking Aladdin with him.

They lay together, panting heavily, before Alibaba pulled out, and lay Aladdin next to him. He looked over, and saw Aladdin's eyes fluttering closed.

"You win, Alibaba. Let's sleep in." He said after a yawn.

"I think we deserve a nap after that, Aladdin. That was definitely a work out." He kissed they blue haired magi on the forehead, and snuggled him close "I love you Aladdin."

"I love you too Alibaba."


End file.
